A Better View for Gordon
'''A Better View For Gordon '''is the third episode of the fifth season and the one hundred and seventh episode of the series. In this episode, Gordon complains about the plainness of Kirk Ronan station. Plot One morning, Gordon was complaining, which makes James cross. James asks why Gordon complains all the time, and Gordon tells him that he's a big engine, and that he shall complain whenever he wants, and he then tells James that he's just a small engine with ideas above his station, and that one day he'll show them just what a big engine can really do. Later, Gordon is ordered by The Fat Controller to pull an empty express train to Kirk Ronan to test the new station building. Along the way, he begins to feel sick. His driver tells him that he must go to the works when his pipes are cloged. Gordon soon arrives at the station. He was impressed, but his mood soon changes when in front of him is a blank wall and a set of buffers. Gordon is bored by the blank plaster wall in front of his buffers, and says that Important engines should have a panoramic view so that people could see him. On the return journey, Gordon tries to build up speed, but he then breaks down and comes to a complete stop in a siding. Gordon's driver tells him that something inside of him is broken, and that he'll have to go to the works. When James arrives to collect his coaches, he tells Gordon that he was too puffed up in his smokebox and it serves him right. Gordon was repaired in time for the opening of the new station, but when he approaches Kirk Ronan, neither the driver and fireman can apply his brakes. Something had jammed and Gordon loses control and crashes through the wall. The Fat Controller tells him that he knew he wanted a panoramic view, but it was not the way to achieve it. Upon his return from the Works, Gordon arrives back at the station for it's second official opening, and this time he arrives safely. Gordon is delighted to discover the broken wall has been turned into a panoramic window. The Fat Controller tells him that it's here to stay, and he trusts that he'll always see through it from the safety of his own rails. Characters *Gordon *James *Percy *Sir Topham Hatt *Henry (does not speak) *Thomas (cameo) *Edward (cameo) *Duck (cameo) *Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *The Vicar of Wellsworth (cameo) *The Storyteller (cameo) *Nancy (cameo) Locations *Kirk Ronan *Tidmouth Sheds *Wellsworth *Henry's Tunnel *Standard and Narrow Gauge Tunnel Runby *The Works (mentioned) Notes *The first episode of Alec Baldwin as the narrator in AUS. *The Italian title of this episode is "Air of Trouble". In Japan, this episode is called "Gordon's Window". The German title is "Nice View for Gordon". *The barrel that Sir Topham Hatt was standing when he's talking to Gordon near the beginning is the "Best Quality Diesel Oil" barrel from Bowled Out. *This is the first episode to be written with three writers. Cultural References *Gordon's crash at Kirk Ronan was inspired by the Gare Montparnasse crash of 1895. Errors *In the beginning, one of Gordon's buffers was crooked. *When Gordon leaves for Kirk Ronan, his crew and the Fat Controller are still standing there. *When Gordon approaches Kirk Ronan, he lets off steam. In the next shot, it disappeared and he lets off more steam. *In the shot of James asking "Why are you complaining all the time", a man was standing next to him on his right (viewer's left). However when Gordon calls him a small red engine, the man has disappeared. Then the next shot of James angry, he has reappeared. *The title card of the Norwegian narration says "Let's Have a Race" by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell". US Home Video Releases *Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories *Best of Gordon Merchandise *Wooden Railway (discontinued) Transcript Write the second section of your page here. Gallery ABetterViewforGordontitlecard.png|UK title card ABetterViewforGordonOriginalUStitlecard.png|Original US title card ABetterViewforGordonUStitlecard.png|2003 US title card ABetterViewforGordonUStitlecard2.png|Remastered US title card ABetterViewforGordonSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card ABetterViewForGordonSloveniantitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card ABetterViewforGordonJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card ABetterViewforGordon.png ABetterViewforGordon1.png|Percy, Gordon and Thomas ABetterViewforGordon2.png|James and Percy ABetterViewforGordon3.png|James, Percy, Gordon and Thomas ABetterViewforGordon4.png|James, Percy and Gordon ABetterViewforGordon5.png ABetterViewforGordon6.png ABetterViewforGordon7.png ABetterViewforGordon8.png ABetterViewforGordon9.png ABetterViewforGordon10.png ABetterViewforGordon11.png ABetterViewforGordon12.png|Kirk Ronan ABetterViewforGordon13.png ABetterViewforGordon14.png ABetterViewforGordon15.png ABetterViewforGordon16.png ABetterViewforGordon17.png ABetterViewforGordon18.png ABetterViewforGordon19.png|James and Gordon ABetterViewforGordon20.png|James ABetterViewforGordon21.png ABetterViewforGordon22.png ABetterViewforGordon23.png ABetterViewforGordon24.png ABetterViewforGordon25.png ABetterViewforGordon26.png ABetterViewforGordon27.png ABetterViewforGordon28.png ABetterViewforGordon29.png ABetterViewforGordon30.png ABetterViewforGordon31.png ABetterViewforGordon32.png ABetterViewforGordon33.png ABetterViewforGordon34.png ABetterViewforGordon35.png ABetterViewforGordon36.png ABetterViewforGordon37.jpg ABetterViewforGordon38.jpg ABetterViewforGordon39.jpg ABetterViewforGordon40.jpg ABetterViewforGordon41.jpg ABetterViewforGordon42.jpg ABetterViewforGordon43.jpg ABetterViewforGordon44.jpg ABetterViewforGordon45.jpg ABetterViewforGordon46.png ABetterViewforGordon47.png ABetterViewforGordon48.png ABetterViewforGordon49.png ABetterViewforGordon50.png|Gordon's driver ABetterViewforGordon51.png ABetterViewforGordon52.png ABetterViewforGordon53.png ABetterViewforGordon54.png ABetterViewforGordon55.png ABetterViewforGordon56.png ABetterViewforGordon57.png ABetterViewforGordon58.png ABetterViewforGordon59.png ABetterViewforGordon60.png ABetterViewforGordon61.png ABetterViewforGordon62.png ABetterViewforGordon63.png ABetterViewforGordon64.png ABetterViewforGordon65.png ABetterViewforGordon66.png ABetterViewforGordon67.png ABetterViewforGordon68.png ABetterViewforGordon69.png ABetterViewforGordon70.png ABetterViewforGordon71.png ABetterViewforGordon72.png ABetterViewforGordon73.png ABetterViewforGordon74.png ABetterViewforGordon75.png ABetterViewforGordon76.png ABetterViewforGordon77.png ABetterViewforGordon78.png ABetterViewforGordon79.png ABetterViewforGordon80.png ABetterViewforGordon81.png ABetterViewforGordon82.png ABetterViewforGordon83.png ABetterViewforGordon84.png ABetterViewforGordon85.png ABetterViewforGordon86.png|The back of Kirk Ronan ABetterViewforGordon87.png ABetterViewforGordon88.png ABetterViewforGordon89.png ABetterViewforGordon90.png ABetterViewforGordon91.png ABetterViewforGordon92.png ABetterViewforGordon93.png ABetterViewforGordon94.png|Sir Topham Hatt ABetterViewforGordon95.png ABetterViewforGordon96.jpeg ABetterViewforGordon97.png|Extended scene ABetterViewforGordon98.png|Extended scene ABetterViewforGordon99.png ABetterViewforGordon100.jpg Merchandise Gallery WoodenRailwayABetterViewForGordon.jpg|Wooden Railway Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1998 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Cranky Bugs And Other Thomas Stories (1999, US) Category:Cranky Bugs And Other Thomas Stories (February 2, 1999) Full Category:A Better View For Gordon And Other Thomas Adventures (2004, US) Category:A Better View For Gordon And Other Thomas Adventures (July 20, 2004) Full